


Strangers

by vanity (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cheese, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Language, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Older Harry, Sexual Content, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Unsafe Sex, Younger Louis, girl louis, im bad at tags, it's so cheesy, larry - Freeform, like cringe worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Louis at a cafe and their story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Another old het fic turned into gender swap. Sorry for the cheesy and halfass edited story but thank you for reading. xx

She was scowling at her tea; that was the first thing he noticed about her.

It was obvious she was young, so young and beautiful and angry at _something_ and for one reason or another that intrigued Harry. He wanted to know what it was that was bothering her. He wanted to wipe the frustration off of her face and give her a reason to smile; it was a cliché thought, but it was true.

He wanted her, that much was clear. 

Never had he seen such a beautiful creature before at Café Insomnia, the café he went to almost every other night for when the loneliness got to be too much. It was three in the morning, but the café had quite a few people lingering about, all the lost souls coming to one place to find refuge against the thoughts that haunted them at night; thoughts that kept them awake. He was amongst the cold and alive, having harbored too many bitter memories and nightmares to handle alone.

The café brought him, along with the others he was sure, a sense of guarded peace; when he was here he was momentarily at ease and the atmosphere of Insomnia was too calming and understanding for him to think about all of the shit going on in his life. It was a place for the lonely, so he couldn’t help but wonder why she was here.

If she had been here before, he never noticed, but he was sure she hadn’t. She would have stood out; or at least in his eyes she would have. But he couldn’t even begin to fathom why such a delicate, little thing such as herself was in a place with such sinners. Surely she had a nice, warm home with a family who cared for her and wanted her to be safe and needed her back with them where they could keep her away from the predators that lurked in the streets.

Harry took in her attire; black converse on her feet, dark skinny jeans hugged her legs, and a large, white, knitted jumper adorned the upper half of her body. The jumper fell over her right shoulder, displaying softly tanned skin and outlined collarbones to anyone who dared to drink in such a site while the dark strands of her hair fell in loose waves on the opposite shoulder, resting a few inches below her breasts. She was lovely, truly lovely, and all Harry wanted was to be near her.

She didn’t notice him until he stood right at her small, two-seated table and for a moment she looked alarmed by his presence, until her striking blue-eyed gaze went blank and she only stared up at him with mild interest. Her pouty lips parted, the pale pinks looking quite inviting, but instead of uttering a sound as he had thought she was going to, she only brought her tea to her mouth and took a sip, her gaze not straying from his at all.

And then Harry realized he was staring.

“U-Um, is this seat taken?” He felt like a fool for stuttering in front of the girl, but her cool gaze was a bit unnerving as she stared at him and Harry found myself getting lost in cerulean colored skies as he stared right back.

Instead of speaking, she only nodded her head at the chair across from her as a silent invitation and he frowned at her lack of verbal communication, but took a seat anyway. Harry folded his hands on the table, eyes still locked on her, but then her eyes flickered out to the window they were seated next to, taking in the darkened sky and snow covered streets, before they zoned in on Harry once again and he cleared his throat, trying to find words to say.

_Think Harry! She’s just a girl for crying out loud!_

His subconscious was a lot bolder and more confident than he was, but before he could even work up the nerve to take his own advice, she beat him to the punch.

“I’m Louis.”

 _Louis_.

Her voice was just as he had hoped it would be, soft and quiet; it matched her look perfectly. And her name, although he deemed it a bit unfit for a girl such as beautiful as she, he still liked it on her.

Her parents could have named her anything: Samantha, Elizabeth, Macey, Darcy; anything else, but they decided on _Louis_.

And he was okay with that.

She was still staring at him and it was then that Harry realized he hadn’t even attempted at forming a reply. Coughing some, he forced down a flush that wanted to taint his skin and spoke as confidently as he could.

“Harry,” He said, relieved when his voice came out in its normal low drawl. “I’m Harry.”

Louis nodded her head; her dainty fingers fiddling with the glass handle to the mug in her hand while her eyes went back to staring out into the darkened, cold night on display through the glass window. They lapsed into silence once again and Harry couldn’t figure out if it was a comfortable one or not; Louis didn’t look bothered by it, but Harry was someone who was used to being surrounded by people who chatted away when he was with them and sitting with a silent girl who he knew nothing about, past her name, made him feel a bit unsure of his feelings towards the situation as a whole. But he was already here, and he wouldn’t be going back anywhere any time soon.

“So Harry,” Her voice startled him, but he enjoyed the sound of his name coming out of her mouth. The way she emphasized the one word made it seem as if she were trying it out just to get a taste of it; to see if she liked the way it rolled off of her tongue. “Is there any reason why you’ve had your eyes on me since you walked into the café?”

The question caught Harry completely off guard and this time he couldn’t hold back the flush that crept up his neck at being caught staring at the lovely girl before him. He didn’t even know she noticed; she seemed too wrapped up in her thoughts, looking as if her tea had all the answers.

But she had noticed him and he felt shame flood him as he thought of the possible negative idea she probably had of him already running through her head. She must have thought he was some sort of creep, or a stalker.

Sighing, Harry decided to just be honest, not wanting to beat around the bush with the girl as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and looking her right in the eyes as he spoke. “You’re a beautiful girl, Louis,” Her name was nice to say aloud, very simple and sweet. “It’s hard not to look.”

She hadn’t expected that. Harry noticed the same look of alarm in her eyes that she had gotten when he had first walked up to her and he assumed that she also didn’t think he would actually walk up and talk to her earlier either. It felt good to catch her off guard; they had hardly voiced more than a few words to one another and already the girl had succeeded in making him tongue tied several times.

Harry watched her with a curious expression, awaiting her reaction, and was pleased to find a dust of pink tinting her cheeks as she finally looked away from him, eyes staring at the squared table that sat in between them.

“Why are you here, Harry?” Her words were soft, hesitant when she spoke, but Harry heard them and he knew she wasn’t just questioning why he was seated at her table. She wanted to know his reason for coming to Insomnia. Did he not seem like the type that belonged here?

“For tea,” Harry said, smiling bitterly when she glared up at him as he feigned ignorance.

“You know what I mean,” Louis mumbled, and he didn’t like the tone she took with him but he knew better than to make a scene.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business Louis,” Harry spoke calmly, voicing the truth and shockingly, she accepted his answer. As Louis shrugged her shoulders, Harry’s eyes flickered to the bared skin her sweater didn’t protect, glancing up to meet her gaze only to see she was already staring outside again.

And for a few moments, the conversation stopped.

And Harry almost went mad.

“How old are you?” He blurted the question out, desperate to speak to her, but also to change the subject as well. There was also the insane amount of curiosity eating at him.

Louis’s eyes landed on him once more and Harry’s eyes zoned in on the small smile tugging at her lips that she tried to hide behind her mug.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business, Harry.” she responded cooly, mocking him with his own words.

Harry chuckled, taking the beanie on his head off to run his fingers through the mass of curls on his head, before putting it back on. “No,” he agreed with a small grin. “I suppose it’s not, but how about we compromise and do a question for a question?”

A full smile was on Louis’s face as he reached the end of his suggestion and Harry’s chest tightened as her eyes lit up and she nodded once to give her approval. “Alright then, I’m eighteen.”

Fuck. She looked young, but _eighteen_?

Couldn’t she at least be twenty-one? Then maybe he wouldn’t feel so bad for staring at her so much.

“How old are you?” Her voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts and he suddenly wished he had at least ordered his drink before taking a seat so he had something to keep his hands busy.

“Thirty,” he mumbled, expecting Louis to look shocked or at least disgusted by his age but she only nodded, taking another sip of her tea as she waited for his next question.

“Aren’t your parents worried that their daughter is out so late?” Harry asked, regretting it as soon as he saw the familiar scowl cross her delicate features.

“I’m sure they are,” She replied curtly, and Harry knew better than to push for more on the subject.

There was a moment of evident uncomfortable silence, before Louis asked her next question.

“Are you married?”

Harry’s blood went cold at her question and he knew she was aware that she hit a nerve by the way she raised her eyebrow at him.

“Excuse me?” Harry frowned, confused at how she jumped to such a conclusion.

“Your ring finger, on your left hand.” She didn’t miss a beat as she continued on. “There’s a tan line in the form of a ring band.”

Harry glanced down to his folded hands and saw that she was right, the skin on his ring finger was a bit paler by the knuckle than the rest of my flesh.

“I was.” He confirmed after a moment’s hesitation.

Once again, Louis didn’t push the answer for more than what it was and Harry was grateful.

“Why are you here Louis?” He asked, repeating her question from earlier. However, instead of refusing to answer like Harry did, she opened up a bit.

“Why is anyone here Harry?” She asked him with a small, knowing smile. “I’m here to get away.”

It was heartbreaking how a girl so young was already running from her own demons.

Without thinking about it, Harry leaned forward in his seat, suddenly wanting to be closer to Louis. “What are you running from?” he frowned, even more intrigued by the girl in front of him.

She had a small, secretive smile on her lips as she watched him, taking another sip of her tea. “It’s my turn.”

Sighing, Harry nodded, sitting back in his seat and gesturing for her to continue.

“What happened to your wife?”

Harry saw this coming, knowing the question would eventually come sooner or later. But with the little honesty he got from Louis, I suddenly wanted to be a bit more open as well.

“She cheated on me,” he answered bluntly, waiting for the sympathetic look to be directed hisway.

“That’s unfortunate.”

A shocked laugh left Harry’s mouth before he could stop it and Louis looked at him strangely as he chuckled a bit at her lack of compassion.

“Yes,” He agreed, scratching his chin as he stared at her in amusement. “I suppose it is.”

Louis watched him, a small smile making its way onto her face as she finally removed her hands from her tea, pushing it away and placing her hands in her lap.

“I’ve always believed everything happens for a reason, good or bad, and that in the end it benefits us anyway, even if we don't realize it.” She leaned closer to Harry and he could smell the faint scent of cold air and vanilla radiating off of her. “I believe in fate Harry and I believe that you and I were meant to meet.”

Harry could only continue doing as he had been since he first walked in the café and that was stare at Louis as she spoke, completely mesmerized by the old soul placed inside of the adolescent before him. She was wise beyond her years, that much was obvious and he found myself enjoying more than just her beauty. She was more than just nice to look at, she was wonderful company.

“Well, I’m glad fate brought us together.” He smiled fondly at her. “Even if only for one night.”

Louis’s smile grew and a mischievous look took over her delicate features as she leaned even closer to the older man, her body lifting off of her chair some to hover a bit over the table. Her sudden proximity had Harry holding his breath and his eyes scanned over her face without consent, taking in her wide, curious blue eyes, petite nose, faintly freckled cheekbones and slender lips. He could see her jumper was hanging dangerously low from his peripherals, but he was too much of a coward to get a good look. She was beyond beautiful and Harry felt like a sick fuck for looking at her the way he did.

“Who says this has to be a one night thing Harry?” She whispered lowly, her eyes trailing over his face. Chills ran up and down Harry’s spine at her tone but before he could reply, she was sitting back in her seat, smiling at him innocently. “Besides, the night is still young."

Harry’s vocabulary was limited to unintelligible words that created more of a stuttering mess instead of a clear and coherent sentence as he fumbled for a reply. He stared at Louis with wide eyes, trying to figure out the young girl before him. She had a knowing grin on her face and her eyes held promises that had his trousers tightening some as he took in the mischievous blues staring right at him. 

“Harry _come on_.” Louis giggled as she took in his scandalized expression and Harry let out a quiet, hesitant chuckle in return. “Relax, it’s fine.”

 _What_ was fine exactly? Louis seemed to be speaking in code and Harry’s mind was far too gone, completely intoxicated by her presence, to understand much of anything.

“Right,” he replied anyway, trying to appear somewhat nonchalant even though he knew he was far from that. His shoulders were tense as he hunched over the table, eyes glued to the petite vixen before him.

“Now, I believe it’s my turn to ask you a question,” Carefully, Harry watched Louis’s reaction to his words and continued when she only nodded at me.

“What are you trying to get away from?” The question was no surprise to either party, but Louis didn’t disappoint as she looked Harry straight in the eye.

“What any other teenager girl with a need for freedom is running away from,” She said, continuing to maintain eye contact. “mummy and daddy’s control.”

The answer left Harry shockingly satisfied as he nodded, relaxing back in my seat. She was a teenager who seemed to have overprotective or overbearing parents. Nothing too wild and for that, he was a bit relieved.

The two stared at each other for a moment, lapsing into another silence, although this one was more comfortable as they just watched one another.

However, Louis broke it with a small smile.

“Hmm,” She hummed softly, looking down into her cup, before locking eyes with Harry once again. “My tea is all gone.”

He glanced down at the-now-empty cup in Louis’s hands, before looking up at her grinning face.

“It is,” He agreed, not sure where she was going with her observation.

Harry’s uncertainty seemed to only make her smile bigger and she shook her head, standing suddenly from her chair, grabbing her bag and coat that he hadn’t noticed draped over the back of her chair. He frowned when he realized she was leaving and rushed to stand too, shocked when she simply walked past him and began to make her way to the exit of the café without a word.

That was it? She was leaving without a goodbye?

The thought made Harry’s heart rate pick up in an odd feeling of anxiety, but before he could do something rash, she was back, her smile wide and eyes twinkling.

“Are you coming, Harry?”

And he could only blink at her, nodding stupidly, before he followed her out of the café and into the cold night.

 

“Give me a tour tomorrow morning,”

Harry hardly had time to brace himself, before Louis was pushing him against the wall in the doorway of his home, standing on her tippy toes and forcing him to bend down to her height, their lips colliding harshly. Shock rendered Harry immobile, and he was confused as to how things had spun out of control so quickly. They had just been on their way to his house, singing along loudly to the cheesy Christmas tunes on the radio, and having a good time and now they were here.

It wasn’t until he felt Louis’s small hands trying to undo his jeans, her lips pressing along the column of his neck, that Harry came to my senses.

“Louis, wait, wait baby,” he quickly grabbed her hands, gently pushing her back to look into her eyes. She looked wild and excited as she looked up at him, lips puffy and eyes alive. “What are you doing? We can’t-“

“Harry, it’s okay.” She cut him off before he could speak, her tone soothing as she smiled softly up at him, biting her bottom lip. “We want each other. There’s nothing wrong with that, right?”

She was like the serpent in his ear, and he was Eve, trying so hard to resist the fruit that he was being tempted with, but it was hard when it was there and so… willing.

“Louis you’re only eighteen,” When Harry spoke he sounded pleading. He was begging her to reconsider, to ask for him to take her home and never see her again. But another part of him could admit that he wanted her, desperately. He had since he laid eyes on her at Insomnia.

His words only seemed to enrage the girl before him though, and she yanked her wrists out of his grip, stepping back and yanking the large jumper off of her small frame, tossing it to the ground and looking back at Harry with a heated glare.

“Do not talk to me like I’m a child,” she snapped, before beginning to undo her skinny jeans, sliding them down her smooth, thick thighs, before standing straight up and kicking her shoes off, nudging her jeans away shortly after.

And there she stood.

She looked beyond tempting as she stood before Harry in only her panties and bra. There was no fancy lace or Agent Provocateur, just a simple, matching black set that adorned her body and she still managed to make his own body respond to her so _eagerly_.

“I want you, Harry.” She spoke slowly, her chest heaving some as she stared at him while her hands slowly reached up behind her going for the clasp of her bra. Harry gulped as she got it undone, the fabric noticeably loosening in the front. She slid the straps down her shoulders, until she was completely bare from the waist up, perky breasts and hardened pink nipples on display. “And you want me, so have me.”

“Fucking hell,” Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest as he watched her toy with the waistband of her panties, her eyes not leaving his as she pushed them down her thighs a little, until she was removing them as well.

"Tomorrow," She continued to speak, a small smile on her face as she just stood there, letting him take in her magnificent body. She was so beautiful and it wasn't fair. "we can either wake up regretting this, or you can give me that tour of your place I was talking about."

She began to slowly get closer and all Harry could do was stare, frozen. "You could try and make me breakfast," her voice was so light and confident; she sounded sexy and sure of herself and fuck, he wanted her even more. "but you'll only burn it because you'll end up bending me over the counter and fucking me again."

Harry closed his eyes tightly for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn’t do this. He could _not_ do this. It was all moving so fast; everything was happening _so fast_.

“Harry,”

His eyes shot open, a surprised grunt leaving his mouth when he felt the same hands he had watched play with a cup of tea, begin to rub him through his jeans. Harry looked down at Louis who was back to work, eagerly working him while her naked body stood only a couple inches away.

And that was all it took for him to surrender.

“Fuck,” Harry was sure he was going to hell, but he couldn’t care at the moment as he hoisted the small girl up into his arms, earning a shocked gasp from her, before he walked a few steps across the hallway, slamming her against the wall. Her arms had wrapped around his neck, lips pressing eagerly against his once again and he welcomed her completely, feeling her soft thighs resting on his hands as he held her up.

Louis body was every man’s dream and Harry groaned when he felt her bare chest flush against his, hardened nipples rubbing against the fabric of his shirt with every breath she took.

“Off,” she murmured, and he held her against the wall with his pelvis pressed firmly against her bare sex, her legs tightening around his waist, as he lifted his arms, allowing her to remove his shirt from his body. Pride welled within Harry as he watched her eyes take in his toned body, lust evident in her eyes. He was no stranger to the gym, mainly going to let off steam more so than going to stay fit.

“You’re beautiful,” The words caught Harry off guard, but he didn’t have time to take in the fact that the compliment didn’t necessarily boost his masculinity as Louis’ lips were against his once again. Their tongues wrestled for dominance against one another, and Harry easily won as he ground himself into her, putting pressure against her naked center.

Louis whimpered against his mouth, her thighs tightening around him while her hands slowly slid down his chest, nails raking against his skin and eliciting a low groan from Harry’s mouth.

“Come on Harry, get these off,” She panted as she pulled back to look up at him, her fingers fumbling down below to get the button to his pants undone.

Harry helped her as he lifted her body some, separating their pelvises just so she could push his pants down my hips.

“Fuck,” His head fell back as he felt her small hand reach shamelessly in his pants, and past his briefs, beginning to stroke his semi hardened length.

Louis giggled into his collarbone, nipping playfully at his skin before she removed her hand, pushing his jeans down further. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

Harry forced his jeans and briefs down with one hand just a bit more until his erection was out and he let out a sigh of relief. He glanced up at Louis to see her reaction and stopped short when their eyes locked.

She gave him a small smile as he stared at her, taking in her flushed skin and heaving breasts. It was then that Harry noticed her slight trembling and frowned, momentarily forgetting his own needs as he leaned forward to press his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and slow and he took the time to actually cherish her mouth and the taste of chai on her tongue. They didn’t rush like they had before and Harry found himself getting lost in the girl he barely knew but found himself wanting more than anyone or anything in that moment.

“I won’t hurt you,” he murmured against her lips, smiling when she furrowed her brows in confusion as she peered up at him through thick lashes. “You’re shaking baby, are you nervous? “

As always, he was shocked when Louis suddenly giggled, but didn’t protest as she kissed him again. She pulled back to look at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she smirked up at him devilishly.

“I’m excited Harry,” She whispered, only breaking eye contact to look between them where he poked at her stomach. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

Her words were vulgar and they went straight to Harry’s groin, making him groan as he quickly pecked her lips again, before lining himself up with her. He was just about to push in when he stopped, suddenly looking at her in panic.

“Shit,” He cursed, making her frown in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, impatience in her tone and he sighed, reaching up to run hs fingers through his curls in frustration.

“I don’t have any condoms on me,”

Louis looked relieved at Harry’s words and he felt himself staring at her incredulously.

“I’m on the pill, Harry.” She smiled up at him sweetly and he felt myself relax. “It’s fine.”

That was all he needed before he was pushing his way inside of her.

He let out a low groan while Louis gasped as he spread her open around him, her inner muscles tight around his length. It took everything in him not to just fuck her raw, but he didn’t know if she would be okay with that and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

“Harry,” His name sounded so sweet coming off of her lips and he grunted as he began to work himself inside of her with long, slow thrusts. Their skin was slick with perspiration only moments later and Harry found himself leaning down to kiss along Louis’ neck, wanting to touch her more and needing to taste her skin.

“Harder,”

The command caught him off guard and he lifted his head to look at Louis, only to feel her fingers tangle in his hair, forcing his head back down into the crook of her neck. Her legs squeezed him, pulling him into her deeper and making her tighten around him with a sharp intake of breath. Harry moaned at the vice grip she had on him, but shook his head, continuing to kiss her skin apologetically.

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” He rasped, squeezing his eyes shut as she began to rock her hips up against his, silently begging for more.

“Please Harry,” She panted in his ear, her teeth tugging playfully at his lobe. “Please, do it harder. I want it harder,”

Her words were spurring him on, but he knew he wasn’t your average sized male and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Louis; if he gave it to her harder, he didn’t even want to think of how she would take it.

“Baby please,” Harry made a move to pull back, but once again Louis’ hand kept him in place and he groaned when she humped against him harder. “Please- fuck, I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you…”

He gasped as Louis’s hand tightened around his hair and she suddenly yanked his head back, forcing him to look up at her. Her eyes were wide, pupils blown out in pleasure as she stared up at him; lips parted and harsh whimpers and pants leaving her chai tea flavored mouth, and all Harry could think of was how beautiful her mouth would look wrapped around his cock.

“I want you to fuck me,” She practically growled. “hard and fast; please. I want you to hurt me, Harry.”

 _I want you to hurt me_. 

Her words rang in his head over and over again and it was then that he really looked at Louis and saw the same emptiness he saw in his own eyes each morning staring right back at him. 

Harry had no idea what the girl he was buried inside of had gone through. He didn’t know her life story or much about her at all, but he recognized the lifelessness in her eyes immediately and he felt as if he understood her better than anyone else.

She just wanted to feel. 

“Pretend I’m her,” He came out of his thoughts and stared at Louis in shock and confusion. “Your wife, pretend I’m her. Aren’t you angry? Don’t you hate her for what she did? For abandoning you?” 

 

Irritation flooded Harry as he slammed into Louis, forcing her small body further up the wall and making her cry out, tears flooding her eyes. When he saw the look of discomfort on her face, he was worried immediately.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He rushed, already trying to slowly ease himself out of her tight body. Louis had other plans though; her heels pressed into his lower back and he grunted as she managed to bring him back in her just a bit more.

“No, do it again,” 

The girl was mad; completely insane. Harry was sure of it as he stared at her, watching as she looked at him with nothing but determination in her eyes. 

“ _Fuck me_ , Harry.” She sounded so sure, and he hesitated only a moment, before she rolled her hips against him, bringing him inside of her a bit deeper. He grunted at the feeling of her walls squeezing around him and he buried his ace in the crook of her neck.

 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, before moving his hips back some and then slamming into her, making Louis yelp, her arms going around his neck and tightening as he began slamming into her, fucking her against the wall while she cried out and screamed at each thrust. 

Her sounds only stirred him on as he listened to her whimpers of encouragement, feeling her pulse and tighten around him over and over again. 

“More, yes,” Louis was fisting at his hair, clinging to Harry so tightly as he got lost in her. “Fuck me, please, please,” 

She drove him mad; everything was intoxicating, from her smell, to her taste, to the very fucking _feel_ of her. The girl had him completely smitten in just a couple of hours and he didn’t know what to think of the entire situation.

So for a moment, he didn’t.

“I’m close,” He grunted in her ear as he felt that familiar tightening in his belly. 

Louis didn’t reply, but Harry felt one of her arms release his neck and he heard the faint sound of sucking in his ear, before her arm was going in between them and her whimpers were turning more desperate. He pulled back some to look down and see her dainty fingers pressed against her swollen clit, rubbing furiously as she worked herself to release while Harry continued to thrust into her.

“Harder,” She begged, eyes locking with his as her lips parted helplessly. “Fuck me harder, oh, please.”

Harry didn’t hesitate to grab her hips as he really began giving it to her, grunting into her ear as he drove both of them closer and closer to euphoria. 

He came so suddenly, he didn’t have time to warn Louis as he released into her, gasping in her ear as he stilled, before giving her a few more thrusts, wincing when he felt her tighten around his sensitive length and whimper brokenly into the crook of his neck.

The two of them were left breathing heavily, Louis quivering against Harry as he held her up on shaky legs, still feeling faint shivers from his orgasm. 

After a few moments, he finally pulled out carefully and gently set Louis down onto the floor. She still had yet to look at him and Harry felt all of the thoughts and worries he had put aside hit him then.

_She regretted it._

“Are you alright, love?” He asked, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him, shocked and relieved to see a small smile on her face. 

“Yeah, just a bit tired.” She raised her arms and looked up at him expectantly. “Carry me to the shower and then we can go to bed.”

Harry laughed at how bossy the teenage girl was, but he didn’t refuse her, lifting her naked body in his arms after he pulled my jeans up his hips, carrying her up the steps. 

After showering, he changed into some boxers while Louis wore one of his old band tees to bed. He pulled her against him, smiling when she gave him a sleepy kiss, before muttering something about waffles, sex and syrup as she dozed off into a much needed sleep. 

Just before Harry fell asleep, he didn’t bother looking at his clock, knowing that it was in the early hours of the morning and that the two of them wouldn’t be waking up until late in the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't practice unsafe sex with strangers. Louis was an idiot.


End file.
